


This Wasn't in the Job Description

by ozuttly



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, M/M, actual dragon!Masamune, not meant to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sasuke is a dutiful knight chosen by the king to slay the dragon that somehow manages to keep kidnapping Prince Yukimura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Wasn't in the Job Description

"You know," Sasuke begins as he lays down his sword with a slight huff. "I’m getting real tired of this." 

Yukimura looks up from where he’s sitting, leaning against the base of the dragon’s blue tail. The beast is wrapped around him affectionately, and he has one hand rested on its large, scaled head. 

"Oh, Sasuke," he exclaims, like this is a pleasant, unexpected visit from an old friend. "Is it that time already? Masamune-dono and I just finished having tea." 

If Sasuke didn’t like Yukimura as much as he did (and if he wasn’t sure that the Dragon who was eyeing him would burn him to a crisp if he did it) he would have smacked him over the head. Probably with the blunt side of his sword.

"Prince," he begins, watching as Yukimura gets up from his seat and gathers his belongings, as though he were coming home from a school trip. "This is the fifth time that you’ve been kidnapped by a ‘fearsome’ dragon in the past two months." 

'Masamune-dono' snorts at the tone he puts on 'fearsome', a huff of smoke coming from his nostrils, while Yukimura frowns. 

"Well… To be fair, he didn’t write me first this time, and it was a rather unexpected trip. So I guess technically it could be considered a kidnapping." He sounds far too carefree about the whole thing, his eyes lighting up as he looks at Sasuke with an excited expression. "But to think that you got here so quickly! You truly are an impressive knight, Sasuke!"

Sasuke has no response to that but to sigh heavily. He’d traveled for two days to make it to the faraway castle where the young prince had been meeting up with his… rather unique penpal for the past two months. If Yukimura didn’t come clean to the king about this soon, he was going to shave ten years off his life with all this running. 

"So, shall we head back now?" Yukimura asks, having gathered his bag. The dragon was watching lazily, tail swishing back and forth, and Sasuke just glares at it. 

"You know, pretty soon I’m going to be out of a job, what with all the times I’ve been sent to slay this thing. And he keeps coming back." 

There’s another huff of smoke and an annoyed noise, and Yukimura frowns. 

"Sasuke! Do not speak of Masamune-dono in such a way! We are fated rivals, and I will not stand for your disrespect!" 

A pleased rumble follows his words, and Sasuke vows that the next time this happens, he really /is/ going to slay the dragon, as any knight should. (Of course he knows that he honestly isn’t, not with how attached Yukimura’s grown to the creature; he could never bear to hurt his prince.) Instead he just glares at it, grabbing Yukimura’s hand and tugging him out of the old castle ruins.

"Fine. But right now, we’re going home. And then this isn’t happening again for a while, unless /you/ tell the king what’s going on."

Yukimura’s brow furrows as his lips pull into a frown.

"But we’d made plans to meet up again next week—"

"NO."


End file.
